particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Groups of the Workers (Dorvik)
The Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter (Luthorian: Battle Groups of the Workers) known by it's acronym of KdA was a paramilitary organization of the Communist Party of Dorvik. It was designed to be operated at times of extreme emergency. The KdA at it's height claimed somewhere near 1 million members and was preceded by the Red Guards of the Revolution (Dundorfian: Rote Garde der Revolution). In January 3067 the former Red Guard of the CPD was transformed into the Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter, or Battlegroups of the Workers. The Red Guard was disbanded after allegations of corruption had reached the ears of the Central Committee, namely Raymond Petrov. The "Roter Frontkämpferbund" (Luthorian: Alliance of Red Front-Fighters) claims linage of many notable KdA members and absorbed much of their leadership following their disbanding in 3215. History & Overview Red Guard The Red Guards of the Revolution (Dundorfian: Rote Garde der Revolution) formed within the early months of the CPD, Raymond Petrov always had a need for paramilitary soldiers and in Dorvik at the time there was no law stating the paramilitaries were banned. Raymond Petrov therefore created the Red Guard which was lead by the General of the Red Guard (Dundorfian: General der Rotgardist) many lesser men filled the position and the office eventually fell to the wayside, the Red Guard attracted large amounts of ethnic Dundorfians. The Red Guard was never used to its full capacity it was used merely as a honor guard for CPD congresses and members who went on visits. The Red Guard numbered around 1,000 men and women at it's height. KdA The Red Guard was disbanded in April 3067 by Silas Kickja, the new General-Secretary of the CPD. In it's stead he created the Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter. Any member of the CPD may join the group however they could not actively participate in politics or be a member of the People's Assembly. The KdA was entirely privately funded by the members and the party itself; alebit with the help and assistance of the Dorvish military at the time. The KdA borrowed its ranking structure from many paramilitary organizations including the Red Guard itself, however it lacks the former "council" structure that the Red Guard once had. Newly appointed General der Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter Nikolai Ivanov (born Eckhard Weinknecht, an ethnic Götberg Dundorfians) had already stated that the KdA will not "...seek revolution, attempt coups or play kingmaker." The KdA was stated to be merely the guard the interests of the people of Dorvik and the interests of the party. Nikolai was a hardliner for the "New Communism" which was set down by Raymond Petrov and Silas was much like his father, charismatic and willing to bend a little but not break. The KdA was official disbanded in 3100, the KdA was revived 31 years later during the Third Darnussian Civil War after the Dorvish Army had left the civil war no one was left to support the People's Revolutionary Army, now named the Narikaton Colonial Subjects Union, a front was established and the Communist needed support. General Secretary Lothar Faust and First Secretary Petrov answered that call, they sent the newly reformed KdA to re-enforce and support their comrades in arms. At the behest of former General Ivanov, his close associate Viktor Heken was placed at the helm and given the new title of "Workers Leader" (Dundorfian: Arbeitführer der KdA or KdA-Arbeitführer). Despite being officially disbanded the KdA is currently fighting in Darnussia and the Third Darnussian Civil War while being led by rather brutal but charismatic Andrey Vanchev, who assumed the rule as Arbeitfuhrer early in 3190. Leadership *''General der Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter'' Nikolai Ivanov (born Eckhard Weinknecht, April 3067 - 3100) *''General der Kampfgruppen der Arbeiter''/''Arbeitführer der KdA'' Viktor Heken (October 3131 - 3150) *''Arbeitführer der KdA'' Leopold Schröter (3150 - 3178) *''Arbeitführer der KdA'' Urs Heidrich (3178 - 3190) *''Arbeitführer der KdA'' Andrey Vanchev (3190 - 3215) Organization, uniforms and ranks Uniform of the KdA thumb|100px|right|Soldier of the KdA The uniform of the KdA is simple and effective. They have 3 uniforms: field uniforms (Felduniformen), dress uniforms (Uniformen) and parade uniforms (Paradeuniform). The main worn is the field uniform and the dress uniform, the parade uniform is rarely used due to the lack of process from the KdA. The field uniform is khaki green and uses the symbolic red for straps and outlining. The dress uniform is a khaki green as well but instead uniform boots are added and a collapsible hat is added. The KdA uniform was inspired by the International Volunteer Brigades, of which were mostly socialist and communist backed and funded, during the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich. Ranks of the KdA The KdA, very similar to the Selbstschutzverband of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association used titles and ranks outside of the normal military ranking structure. Training and Equipment The KdA had the unique position as being favored by Tyrus Petrov who served as Defense Minister and First Secretary of the Communist Party of Dorvik, therefore it had received much attention even though it was "disbanded" for the longest time. Tyrus used his influence in the military to have trainers brought in to train the KdA, illegally but they were given the most basic training and a multitude of advances courses including urban warfare and chemical warfare training. The KdA used surplus equipment from the Dorvik military purchases through a shell company owned by the CPD. The shell company eventually would be seized and it's leadership prosecuted. Category:Communist Party of Dorvik Category:Paramilitary organizations